I Would Give Everything
by nexa alex
Summary: Syaoran would give everything to be with his Ying Fa... but would she? SxS


**I Would Give Everything**

**********************

**Disclamer:** I don't own a thing... swear!

*******************

Also i don't own the music, i only traduce the letter. it's called _'Dava tudo para te ter' of Myth._

_******************_

_it's a portuguese music, i'm portuguese... :D_

_And the music it's not 100 correctly traduced, cause i changed some lyrics, so it could suit better..._

* * *

"talk"

description

_Singing_

* * *

A door opens and a boy, around his seventeen enters. He has dark brown hair and an amazing pair of chocolate brown eyes. He close the door and throws his school bag to a random place.

He's frustrated, lately he doesn't do anything except thinking about her, he throws himself on the bed, facing the ceiling and just staying there… thinking.

That pair of hypnotizing green eyes…

That soft and silky auburn hair…

That smile that never ever falls of her cute face…

And sweet personality that everybody fails when trying to hate…

How much time passed since he last faced her? How much time passed since he kissed those lips? How much time will pass till he has her, once again, in his arms? How much?

He grabbed his guitar put himself in position… and just moments before he started playing grabbed the phone and dialoged a regular number, which his heart had already memorized...

Beep…. Beep…. Be-

"Moshi Moshi!" that simple sentence placed a smile in his lips.

"Hi… did you have a little time for me?"

"Always Syaoran! What made you call at this time of the day? I thought you had school?" concern was visible in that simple sentence. She always worried too much.

"I ditched. I wasn't concentrating anyways…"

"Why?" she asked.

"Thinking about you and how much I miss you"

"I miss you too" she said, sly and sad. He knows how much the distance was killing her. And not have the sure that he would love her till they could be together again.

"Just, listen to this… I have been working on this for a little while."

He brushed away locks of his dark hair from his eyes and as he slipped his fingers through the strings, chord after chord came streaming out like a river of water, joining effortlessly to create a calm and wonderful melody.

"Once again, 

This one is for you

You know who you are

I take this opportunity to say what I feel

I don't find my way out

In the middle of this labyrinth

I feel your skin

I see, your shiny eyes

I remember them when I look at the sparkly stars

I think about you

Every passing minute,

Each lost second

Thinking about you is a disgrace

Nights spent thinking

But I don't find any solution

How to win someday

A place in your heart

Well… tell me,

Everything you feel

Everything you think

We have different opinions

I fight, but don't

Resist to missing you

The love it's a complicated thing, 

Yes… It's true,

I know I am, a little confuse

But it's not because I'm like this

That I will be punished

What I feel it's true

But still, you don't understand

What I want you to know

Is that I would give everything

Just to have you

What I want

What I need

It's to live

Near you

I give in despair,

I would give everything

Just to have you here

I don't know how to say it

I don't know how to explain it

But what I feel inside

It's hard to control…

Sleepless nights

Thinking when it would emerge,

That moment of us

That I believe that will come

What we would feel, I don't know

The destiny don't tell me

When you kiss me again, then I will be happy

Because I know you're sure

And you see you're my half

Winning my trust

And our happiness

What I feel about you is strong, it's active

But don't ask me why

Because I don't know the reason

But let the time pass,

Time passes

But I believe that day will come

What I feel is true

But you still don't understand

But I just want you to know,

I would give everything

Just to have you…

What I want

What I need

It's to live

Near you

I give in despair,

I would give everything

Just to have you here…"

When his fingers stopped playing with the strings of the guitar, he didn't say anything, just remained silent hearing her breathing…

Moments passed, and it was her, the one that broke the silence.

"Syaoran… I… don't know what to say, we already talked…" she started uneasy.

"I know… I just wanted you to know that I really like you and that…if you could wait I swear that once I finished the stuff I had to in here, the first thing I would do is come over there and be with you. No matter what!"

"I don't know… how much more would I have to wait? Five more years? Don't you think I miss you? Don't you know how much it hurts me to see other couples holding hands and girls being in her lovers embrace? And me? I have to content myself with phone calls, letters and a few messenger talks..." while she talked his once warmed eyes become cold and emotionless, and as his eyes were losing his warm… so do his voice.

"I'm sorry… I know… I just thought you would like to know that I would give everything just to have you here…"

"And I like Syaoran… I really like… I just think that phone calls and songs… that's not enough to hold on a relationship. Not when we don't even see each other from time to time… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay… you're right. You always are." His voice was cold.

"I'm sorry…" she already regretted had told that as she realized how much she had hurt him.

"It's okay… bye"

"Bye…"

He hung up the phone, looked at him and in the rage of the moment he throw them at the wall, smashing him.

"I so fucking love you Ying Fa."

At a one hour distance of a plane flight a girl looked at her phone and with tears rolling her face she whispered.

"I love you Syaoran… why did you have to be so far away? I would also give everything just to have you here…"

* * *

I must warn you that it's my first 'no happy ending story'!

If you want to kill me i promise i won't do anything to prevent my dead!

Actually i think i want to kill myself too!

well tell me what you think...

please? pretty please? with cherry on the top??????

- just for record... i'm _trying_ to make a cute face -

- not really succeding on that actually -

******************

**I Would Give Everything **


End file.
